The present invention relates generally to solid state memory devices, and more specifically, to controlling the temperatures of solid state memory devices using queue depth management.
In general, solid state memory devices, such as flash drives, require substantial power to operate and create cooling challenges. In particular, solid state memory devices consume a large amount of power when continuously writing high volumes of data. Many available solid state memory devices include built-in throttling capabilities that are used to control the power consumption of the solid state memory devices. In some cases, the throttling slows down the local clock of the solid state memory devices to reduce the power consumption of the solid state memory devices.
As the use of solid state memory devices continues to increase, the cooling challenges presented will make it increasingly difficult to keep the solid state memory devices functioning at acceptable levels of performance. For example, as the density of solid state memory devices in a system increases or as the cooling environment in which the solid state memory devices operate become more constrained the chances of solid state memory devices continuing to function at required performance levels decreases.